


Present

by NOKURU



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOKURU/pseuds/NOKURU
Summary: The birthday had started off quite a bit, and it hurts Hiro. But the day has just begun, right?
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Yonazuki Lucia | Luca Yonazuki
Kudos: 5





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Official information about birthdays appeared in the recently released Nintendo Switch version. That is why the action takes place in winter, since Ryugasaki's birthday is December 19.

The beginning of December gave the city a snowfall, which created a wide range of fun for children. Hiro used this - he always played in the snow with friends after school, and then also managed to add Lucia to this.

But today was special for Ryugasaki. And he wanted to spend it with dignity. But none of his friends congratulated the boy, as if everyone had forgotten about his birthday.

Hastily said goodbye to running away somewhere Mimori and Kazuki, Hiro wandered to the park in the hope that at least there will be someone to play even in the same snowballs.

But nobody. Absolutely. As if the whole world had decided to ignore his existence.

\- What a day this is! - he was indignant and fell back into a large snowdrift, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. His clothes would get wet, but for some reason he didn't feel like getting up. Inhale, exhale - and Ryugasaki opens his eyes, looking up at the gray clouds.

Snowflakes slowly circled above him, sometimes falling on his eyelashes, which made him smile faintly and blink so that they would hit his cheeks or somewhere else, but not in his eyes. In such silence, the flight of little stars was like a dance, and for some reason, melancholy rolled over again.

\- Why this year things did not go according to plan? - sounded his mental question in a low voice, completing a short monologue heavy sigh. Hiro closed his eyes again.

\- Why are you lying in the snow? It's cold after all... - another voice sounded softly and carefully. The boy did not even move, as if they had not spoken to him either.

\- I'm a snowflake. - out of place he says, and follow in his head arrives snow from the unknown. Ryugasaki frowns, but still he opens his eyes.

The sky was gray again, but now a black-gloved hand was in his field of vision. Hiro blinks several times, trying to figure out what's going on.

\- Get up already, Hiiro. - heard a third voice, and that it had already made the boy sit up and look in the direction of the voices. Next to the snowbank, where he was lying, standing Shiori, was holding some kind of package, and Lucia.

The Dragon class player jumped to his feet from such a meeting, even if he almost fell. Finding himself on foot, Hiro hastily shook himself of the snow, and then looked back at Yonazuki.

The girl looked at her brother, and then handed the package to Lucia and, going up to Ryugasaki, helped him to shake off better. He even bent down so she could reach his head. As soon as Shiori finished, she moved a little away from her friend, and he straightened himself and thanked her with candy, which, by some miracle, ended up in his jacket pocket.

\- That's it. - she held out and put the candy in her coat pocket, and then clapped her hands. The clap sounded hollow from the gloves on her handles, but the very fact of this movement was important to her. - What do you say, brother?

\- Well done, Shiori. - The Vampire class player smiled weakly, and then, coming closer to the two of them, lightly hit Hiro on the back of the head. - And you, Hiiro, try not to lie in the snowdrifts anymore in the middle of the day. There wasn't enough even to listen then your complaint over the phone about how you feel bad and lonely.

The boy smiled apologetically, assenting Lucia's claim. Then he asked if he could join Yonazuki, to which they both agreed.

Slowly walking around the city, the three of them, without noticing it, began to conduct an active conversation about different things - starting with Shiori's successes and ending with interesting stories that happened to them.

\- By the way, Hiro. - the girl looked at Ryugasaki, slightly tilting her head to the side. - You looked sad, lying in a snowdrift. Something happened?

\- Oh, it's... - Hiro awkwardly scratched his head, a little depressed. - It's just that my friends from school today, for some reason, ignore me. Although it’s such a day, they could have said something.

At these words, Yonazuki Jr. made a sound that expresses her incomprehension, and her brother decided nevertheless to clarify:

\- Today?

\- Oh, I didn't tell you? - the dragoncrafter was even surprised that he didn't tell even Lucius about it. - It's my birthday today. Usually I have all showered congratulations,, but this year they seem to have decided to avoid it. I wonder why...

\- Eh. It's sad. - Yonazuki Sr. reacted, exhaling slowly. Ryugasaki whined in offense, turning his head away from Lucius.

\- It really sounds awful... - Shiori said, looking ahead with a faint smile. - But I think they will congratulate you soon. Maybe they just couldn't bring a present to school. What do you think, brother? - In response to her question, the Bloodcrafter nodded.

\- Oh, you're right, Shiori! The day is not over, which means that everything is still ahead! - Hiro even cheered up when he looked at Yonazuki again. Lucia smiled faintly as his eternal rival and friend glowed with joy again.

Already in a more elated mood, the three of them continued their walk around the winter city, sometimes starting to talk about different things.

The most discussed topic again was the success of the girl, who, due to her illness, could not play Shadowverse. Basically, the heroine of this topic herself said, her brother only supplemented, and the birthday boy actively discussed and even advised something.

As it turns out, the youngest Yonazuki has been practicing Havencraft for about two weeks. Ryugasaki was shocked to hear this, and after that the senior reassured him - Lucia himself did not expect such a choice from his sister. However, he was glad that her choice had not fallen on Bloodcraft.

Then they switched to talking about different and simple things: studies, past days, household chores and some plans. They even discussed the preferred alignment of events for the New Year, in which Hiro expressed his desire to spend the outgoing year with his friends.

And in the end, they came to the birthday boy's house by the time it was already getting dark on the streets, and by the clock it was not late evening. Ryugasaki thought for a while and suggested that Yonazuki come over to warm up.

\- Grandpa! I'm home! - shouted the boy after the three of them went into the house. The guys took off their outerwear and hung it on hooks, then they took off their shoes. And during all this time, no one else's voice sounded.

Ryugasaki left his briefcase in the hallway and went to inspect the rooms. Everywhere, for some reason, the lights were turned off, and this strained the boy. Shiori and Lucia followed him, also looking into the room.

The door to the living room was even closed, but this stopped him, and so Hiro opened the door, turned on the light and...

Thundered volleys of firecrackers.

\- Happy birthday, Hiro! - sounded several voices in unison, and after - the applause. Birthday boy opened his eyes, which he closed by a sharp noise, and saw friends and his grandfather. Everyone was here: Mimori, Kazuki, Kai, Alice and even Mauro!

The boy blinked in surprise, still not believing it. Everyone was wearing hats, except for Shindou, who wore an interesting party hat. The floor (and part of Hiro himself) was strewn with confetti and other tinsel from crackers, and decorations were hung all over the room.

\- Happy Birthday! - Shiori added and gently hugged Ryugasaki from the back. Amamiya and Kurobane followed her example, then the others pulled up, and in the end they almost dropped the hero of the occasion.

Letting go of Hiro, he slightly shook his head to shake off the confetti (it's not much help), and then looked back at all-all with a surprised expression on his face, which then gave way to the brightest of his smile.

\- Thank you, guys! - Ryugasaki said, and then they all began by celebrating the birthday of their main Dragoncraft player.

The children sang, rejoiced and congratulated Hiro on a holiday, giving presents... In general, do everything that is done in such events friends. Alice hosted a karaoke session.

First there was supposed to be a competition for the best singer, but Mimori corrected Kurobane in time, saying that today we are just having fun. As a result, they split into pairs: Kazuki and Kai, Alice and Amamiya, Shiori and Mauro.

On the first song, Lucia left, who was not particularly happy with this idea. A little later, when the friends decided to sing in the second round, but this time solo, Ryugasaki went to Yonazuki.

He did not immediately find him, but he knew exactly where his friend would be. And he made the right decision - Lucia was sitting on the porch without even putting on his jacket. It's good that Hiro thought about this option, and therefore brought a blanket with him.

\- Everything okay? - asked the birthday boy, settling down next to the Bloodcrafter and covering their shoulders with a blanket. - Looks like you feel... uncomfortable.

\- That's right. The noise is a little annoying. - he answered after a short pause, closing his eyes and exhaling. Only with Hiro alone did Lucia reveal himself, while with his sister he still can't be sincere to the end. - And even so, there is a certain feeling of loneliness.

\- You aren't alone, Luci! - immediately objected Ryugasaki, grabbing Yonazuki's hand. He turned and threw a blank look, which changed to a softer and more caring one. Following sounded quiet "thank you".

The Dragon player hugged the Vampire player and smiled softly. Reluctantly, Bloodcrafter moved closer, breathing in the frosty December air.

They did not sit for long, because it was getting cold, and even Lucia began to freeze. Hiro didn't mind, supporting the idea of getting a little warm. And together, without crawling out from under a little snow-covered blanket, they went towards the kitchen.

On the way, they casually glanced into the living room, where everyone, except for the dozing Shiori on Mauro's lap, was playing UNO quiet and peacefully. It seems that they did not even notice that the birthday boy and one of the guests left the room... Or just resigned to the fact that these two are pretty close.

Going into the kitchen, Ryugasaki put the kettle on to boil, and then put a couple of cups on the table. Lucia stood up against the wall and waited for the kettle to boil, and the birthday boy sat down and leaned his head in his hands. So they were relative to each other for a couple of seconds, until Yonazuki approached him.

The Bloodcrafter's hand gently touched the Dragoncrafter's tousled, bright hair. He raised his head and turned a little towards his comrade, not at all understanding such a gesture on his part.

\- You have confetti in your hair. - Lucia answered Hiro's expected question. He made a sound, meaning understanding on the part of the birthday boy, and he again put his head on his hands.

Yonazuki continued to pull the confetti out of Ryugasaki's hair, smiling weakly. When he finished, he ruffled his hair a little harder, then sat down next to him.

By this time, the kettle was boiling, and the Dragon player began pouring boiling water into beautiful cups, which already contained tea. The Vampire player touched his fingers near the standing cup and chuckled softly.

\- What's up, Luci? - the boy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. This question was followed by another chuckle.

\- The warmth of the tea is reminiscent of the warmth of your hands and heart, Hiiro. - calmly pronounces it with a smile, looking into the reflection on the surface of the drink.

Ryugasaki smiles and doesn't seem to understand at all that he was being complimented. And Yonazuki continued, already looking at his friend.

\- Although... No. You are like a flame, which even though it burns at first, but always warms. And even if it hurts at first, I still want to reach out to you, because...

\- You're embarrassing me! - Hiro interrupted when it dawned on him. He pouts weakly as he looks at Lucia, who seemed to enjoy his comrade's reaction to such a flattering speech.

\- Absolutely not. What makes you think that I'm doing this? - the Bloodcrafter tried to portray his innocence to the situation, which turned out very well. The friend mumbled with displeasure, frowning funny.

\- Because you only say so when you want to embarrass me! - the Dragoncrafter continued to take offense, reaching out to Yonazuki. And he continued to deny with a smile, giving arguments to which it was difficult for Ryugasaki to find something in opposition.

As a result, in this dispute, Lucius won again. As always after such arguments, Hiro, still sulking at his friend, insolently rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed, but hugged his friend a little by the shoulder.

So they sat for a while, until the Bloodcrafter had to get up and leave the room for a while. The first thing the dragon player thought was that his friend went to check on Shiori - and that sounded very true. So much so that there were no other questions.

The Vampire player soon returned with his hands behind his back. This made the birthday boy tense and even sit up straight, watching his comrade with curiosity. Luci only smiled faintly, stopping very, very close. Hiro tilts his head slightly to the side, waiting for further action.

\- Close your eyes, Hiiro. It's a surprise. - Yonazuki says quietly, leaning towards Ryugasaki. He, blinking in a uncomprehending gesture, just looks at his friend for a while. But then he closes his eyes, because the curiosity about the surprise was much stronger.

Lucius puts the gift on the table, then touches Hiro's face with cold hands, which makes him shudder. The Bloodcrafter grins at the reaction of the Dragoncrafter, leaning even more towards him... And then he gently kisses, closing his eyes and absolutely not giving a damn about the fact that someone might come into the kitchen.

Ryugasaki widens his eyes, not expecting this at all. Before he could do anything, Yonazuki pulled away from him, covering his face with his hand. The situation turned out to be insanely embarrassing, which caused a tense silence in the room.

But the birthday man himself stopped it. He got up from his place, and, taking a step towards... a friend?, hugged him tightly. That, in fact, really had nothing to do but hug back.

\- And... What does that mean, Luci? - Hiro asked cautiously, looking out of the corner of his eye at Lucia.

\- That I love you. - on exhale he answered, closing his eyes. Bloodcrafter slightly pulled back from his embrace to look at the dragoncrafter. And then, a little later, he added with a faint smile:

\- Happy birthday, Hiiro.

\- Heheh, I love you too! - said the Dragon player joyfully and pulled the Vampire player towards the exit. - Let's go to the others, they are clearly worried!

Instead of answering, Yonazuki just nodded and followed Ryugasaki into the living room, grabbing the present at the last moment. Still, he never opened it.


End file.
